


Entropy

by AdelineRae96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Allison Can See Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Stiles, Banshees, But Stiles' Daughter Adopted Him First, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, F/M, Frigga Is A Bonafide Badass, Hale-McCall Pack, Hunters & Hunting, It's Hard Being The Parent of Supernatural Creatures, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki's Son Transforms Into a Giant Puppy, M/M, Multi, Nick Fury is Stiles Godfather, Odin's A+ Parenting, Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Sassy Peter Hale, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Adopts Loki's Son, Stiles Daughter is a Banshee, Stiles Doesn't Care, Stiles Stilinski is Good with Kids, Thor is Proud, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineRae96/pseuds/AdelineRae96
Summary: In a twist of events, Stiles travels through time to get a fresh start with his daughter, Nikolina 'Nik' Stilinski and somehow manages to adopt supernatural creatures straight out of mythology legends who are much younger than he expects.





	1. "Hey, Dad, look at me think back, and talk to me did I grow up according to plan...?"

Nikolina Lorrette Stilinski meant everything to him which is a fact that his father knew so when her mother died, he overprotected his daughter and when the when the pack had all died, he became all the more paranoid that he trained his Spark after gaining it during his Senior Year. Ghost Riders. The year where his love for a certain strawberry blonde came to be reciprocated that he regrets it because losing her had been just as painful as losing his mother, holding her in his arms as she died was the only thing he could do because he had chosen to ignore he had power. He hated it. Maybe if he had trained to heal, Lydia wouldn’t have died, but it didn’t matter because she was dead. He traveled the corners of Europe to learn more magic where he met a young woman named Nicoletta Macedonski who was a Romanian Dragon who could see your past just by looking into someone's eyes; it was a form of precognition that certain Dragons apparently possessed. It was because of her that he also got a second chance to redo his life, one he didn’t think he deserved.

And then, he’s sixteen again except that his eighteen-month-old daughter is in his arms like usual when his dad burst into the room for answers that he didn’t have, but he thinks that it has to do with the Romanian Dragon. Stiles restored the Nemeton with green magic he learned from a Green Witch in Norway because after it was cut down, that was when all the negative stuff happened, but it’s a long ritual that needs to happen within the span of twelve full moons with three months in between every three full moons so that means that he has to deal with all the supernatural cluster-fuck that the town usually brings while faithfully coming to the Nemeton every full moon for three hours at a time. Deaton figures it out by the time he’s halfway the ritual, he had to deal with the Darach before she corrupted the purification he had been doing and that meant Morrell goes behind Deucalion’s back just to make sure he was off limits. If there was anything that Druids loved more than their freaking _Balance_ was a healthy Nemeton. Stiles had started to hate threes though.

They had to deal with the Dread Doctors and La Bête, but the Ghost Riders pass through because the Nemeton is healthy and restored when they passed through.

So it protected Beacon Hills.

“It’s beautiful,” his dad says, he had decided to surround the Nemeton with baby blue eyes flowers creating a stunning sight around the tree with a white ring of snow white flowers, his daughter was on his shoulders. “You did a good thing” Noah says squeezing his shoulder because the past two years hasn’t been easy, but he was determined to keep everyone alive that he got hurt often, Derek of all people told him he was too reckless and he ignores them because he didn’t want to watch them all die again. Stiles watches how Deaton is leaving an offering, Morrell looks like she could cry that he had felt the change in the land and he was surprised when the werewolves felt it too, it was like living in a fog that came to finally clear. But to Druids and him, the tree no longer felt ill, it felt…alive would be an understatement, but Stiles had felt the hum of magic against his that awfully felt like he’d been told ‘thank you’ that he was aware that the tree was sentient. It was the purification of the Nemeton that the Hellhound awakened, it was still Parrish, that didn’t change.

“Stiles”

“You should visit her often, that way she won’t get lonely with me not coming here anymore,” he tells them,

“So you can feel it as well,” Morrell said, “I’m surprised,” she remarked.

“Well, I’ve been giving her my blood and magic for over two years, I can more or less feel her” he pointed out dryly, his father nudges his side.

“Thank you,” Deaton said, he sounded like he meant it too.

“Does that mean you won’t be a cryptic bastard all the time anymore?”

“Stiles!” his father exclaimed, but Deaton found it amusing.

“If I give you the answers you seek, you won’t learn the lesson” Deaton stated.

“Yeah, I figured” he mutters.

“And this must be the ‘Nik’ I have heard so much about,” Morrell said earning a bashful smile from his daughter, “you have a beautiful daughter, Stiles” he thanks her because he had not been exactly a fan when she worked for the Alpha Pack, but he still needed someone to talk to and she gave pretty damn good advice when it came to Nikolina. Deaton looks at the brown haired girl with surprise, she had blue eyes with hints of green around her pupils wearing a floral dress with pink knee high socks and a knitted cardigan with her hair tied in a crown braid with several loose strands to frame her face. Stiles thinks about it and realizes that outside of Scott, no one knew about Nikolina with the exception of the Deputies at the Station where she hung out at while he was with the packs dealing with the towns supernatural drama and feels mildly guilty about it. So maybe he was really, really paranoid to the point he hadn’t wanted anyone to know about her to not put her at risk because of the crap they deal with. They part ways before he hesitated to make a decision.

He decides to introduce his daughter to the pack before leaving town to go to college.

( _And no, he's not a helicopter parent contrary to what Isaac, Boyd, and Peter thought. He's totally not, he's just protective, that's all._ )

“Nik…?” he rolled over to find his daughter missing from his bed that he rolled over towards the door to find it creaked open, but the bathroom light is off making him frown and the three-year-old’s slippers are missing making him sit up. “Nikolina?” there was only silence making him look around to find that she wasn’t in his room, it was four in the morning and it meant that his dad was still not home so he quickly put on his shoes, grabbed his cell phone and a hoodie to check the house when he didn’t find her in the house. Stiles' heart was pounding when he hears noise in his backyard, he paused as he hears two voices and one of them being his daughter _‘a kid?’_ he thinks as he watches his daughter slip in through the back door grabbing the box of cookies and juices before pulling them towards the door when they proved to be too heavy for her. What the hell? “Nikolina, what are you doing?” he asked when he spotted the kid in worn rags and chains, his daughter squeaked loudly and the kid growled, his skin turned black before morphing into a massive black wolf.

What the actual fuck?

“Stop it!” his daughter cried “he’s daddy!” Stiles stared at the massive wolf who had knocked him onto his back easily twice the side of his house before he shrunk into a human.

“You’re not a werewolf” he blurted out “you’re a wolf shifter” the boy shrinks back close to his daughter who looked guilty yet hopeful “Oh, for crying out loud…” he muttered as he dropped his head back onto the grass realizing where all the snacks had been disappearing to the past few months and he had blamed the werewolves. Nikolina was beaming when he had the kid come inside to eat proper food, he whipped up some pancakes that were devoured while he eyed the chains he was in which shifted in size when he transformed into a wolf which meant they were enchanted somehow. Stiles wondered if he would be able to take them off, but stares as the kid stared up at him expectantly and finished the mix for the pancakes from the seconds he got when he gets the kid into the bathroom for a bath, he finds that the chains were easy to take off for him. It has him wincing at the scars which had him making a mental note to ask his daughter where she found this kid at because he never encountered him during his original timeline which makes him feel bad.

“Thank you…” he blinks at the quiet voice as the kid ducked his head as if expecting a negative reaction, Stiles finds himself smiling.

“You’re welcome” he replied “you protected my daughter when you thought I was an enemy, that’s all I need to know about you” it makes the kid relax while he works the knots out of the kids hair with a whole lot of grime and dirt causing him to wonder when was the last time the kid had a bath. Stiles ends up giving the kid a haircut, Nikolina had shown him a picture from the Korean magazine that Kira had left behind way back when he befriended her telling him that the ‘Fer’, the kid, liked the haircut. It involved trimming the front with scissors while buzzing the back, the black hair stood out in contrast to the kid’s light green eyes even lighter than Lydia’s which turned red when he shifted into a wolf causing him to wonder just who exactly was he. Stiles pretends not to see the kid check his hair constantly on the bathroom mirror as he swept up the hair to throw it away with the dirty clothes that were practically rags, he digs out clothes from his elementary school that fit the kid just fine even though he put them in the washer since they were dusty.

“Who is he?” Noah asked when he got home spotting Nikolina watching Frozen with the kid who sat her on his lap, he followed her around like a puppy and wisely stayed out of the bathroom when she had to go to the toilet looking around the house for signs of danger. Stiles thinks that it’s going to be a problem considering that he was moving in less than a week, but still pondered on what he should do when his father cleared his throat “the kid” the man said pointing at the kid who he knew as ‘Fer’.

“Dunno, Nik has been feeding him for months behind my back and I brought him home a few hours ago” he answered as he continued to cook.

“What?”

“He’s a wolf shifter” he adds

“A werewolf?”

“Nope, a wolf shifter” Stiles corrected

“What’s the difference?” Noah questioned as he removed his jacket

“Not much” he admits “there are three types of wolf shifters, Lycans, Werewolves and the kid, he’s the first of his kind that I’ve seen” Stiles stated “he turns into a wolf twice the size of hours house” his father choked and threw him a wide-eyed look. “It looks like he was born that way too, whoever he escaped from had him in chains” his father frowns instantly at that before looking at the gauze bandages around the kids neck, wrists and ankles, as well as the gauze, had had taped at the sides of his mouth from the deep cuts on each side of his lips that were healing, but pretty slowly. It was almost like he was an Omega that he thinks the magic in the chains were the issue.

“Hunters?”

“I don’t think so” he glances at the kid who tried to make himself smaller, his daughter took his hand making him relax and he snorts “the chains were enchanted, they had powerful magic from the kind that Hunters can’t get their hands on.” Stiles stated, “it’s not any kind of magic I’ve felt before either…it’s almost like mine, and at the same time not.”

“Is it a good idea to let him be here?” Noah questioned,

“He’s a kid” he responds “and he protected Nik, he’s not a bad kid and I would have sensed it if he was.”

“Even so, what kind of people were the ones who chained up a child?” his father retorts, “that’s who you should be worried about.”

“Probably”

“You’re taking him with you, aren’t you?” his father asked.

“Yep”

“Stiles”

“Nous protégeons nous ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes, dad” he reminds.

It makes the man sigh, but he doesn’t argue.


	2. "I'm standing on the edge of returning, or just running away..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I only changed the song Stiles was singing 'cause I watched the new Thor movie and I am inspired!

Admittedly, all his plans were easier on paper because out of everything he prepared for the one thing he forgot, and the most important one was the fact he couldn't sneak in two kids at his dorm, and he had no babysitter. Derek had rolled his eyes in that Hale-esque of his provided the studio loft he lived together with Laura where he and Cora had boxed up their sister's things, the Alpha took the rest of his things only leaving a drawer making him joke about it being a 'boyfriend drawer'. Cora cracking up made the glare he received worth it. Stiles blames himself for thinking it would be easy, the whole college experience, it was difficult to do it the first time around and he'd been naive to think it would be easy especially with two supernatural children. Yet he managed to pull off the first year off. Of course, it meant he had to risk trusting the kid his daughter came to feed for weeks before he knew of said kid's existence and it proved to work because Fer was protective of Nikolina. Stiles admittedly came to trust the kid himself because it's hard not to like him in spite of his short-temper, shitty restraint at shapeshifting, and his over-protectiveness was worse than a mother bear. Yet he was hurt under it all.

It was that trust that they had tentatively built that kept him from pressing for answers although Norse Mythology gave him a clue as to what his identity was, especially when his name was Fenris. It was easier to raise two supernatural children than deal with college where he was taking Psychology, Sociology, Biochemistry, Engineering, and Astrophysics to keep his brain occupied. For the next year he keeps himself busy with Internships, Research, before news spread about SHIELD's fall and HYDRA rise in power much to his worry since Danny was attending SHIELD Academy and well, when the name Nick Fury came up on the news, made Stiles heart leap at his throat. It was a name he hadn't heard since his mom still lived, his dad's old war buddy was his godfather who he knew worked for an Intelligence Agency, but things made more sense now. Stiles had a Spring Internship with Doctor Selvig, and then a Fall one with Dr. Banner ( _where he might have bragged to Lydia, and got her an autograph as an apology_ ) where it was decided by Tony Stark aka Iron Man he'd become his minion, kids and all - Stark's words, not his - that he decided to spend the last day of his classes at the park.

“We come from the land of the ice and snow from the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow the hammer of the gods we'll drive our ships to new lands to fight the horde, and sing and cry Valhalla, I am coming! On we sweep with threshing oar our only goal will be the western shore…” Stiles trailed off as he’s pulling at his headphones. “You two” the pre-teen jumped and his four-year-old jump “what are you whispering about?” they gave him innocent smiles making him snort, he was the worse when he was a kid and a little shit during his preteen years that extended to his teenage years. There was no way he wouldn’t see through their mask. “Don’t kill anyone” they beam before his daughter pulled the older along making him roll his eyes when they took off running, his life more, or less was okay and he was in college while raising two kids.

Even if one of them was technically over two centuries old, and the other is four years old already getting the sense of danger considering that her mother had been a Banshee, it didn’t surprise him that her powers were already developing. It made him want to die when she got uneasy at times. Oh yeah…he had adopted the first wolf shape-shifter who came clean because he was ‘nice’, and he deserved the truth and it helped that he was a Sindri which was how Asgardians refer to Sparks which meant he was strong. The kid expected to get thrown out, but Stiles had seen too much of himself with the paranoia and the nightmares and overprotectiveness over Nikolina to have the heart to do so even if he knew that a lot of trouble was going to come with the kid. He also knew that his daughter was way too attached to him, she also had her mother’s brain which meant that her IQ was already at the 150s considering how easily she skimmed through his old High School Textbooks and she loved math, she had taught Fenris how to read and write too when she was three.

“Daddy!” his daughter’s shriek made him shoot to his feet, ignoring his books on the table he spotted a man dragging Fenris with enough strength to drag the kid who was resisting making him swear as he ran forward to tackle the man down before rolling in the grass and he scrambles to his feet. “Daddy!” Nikolina cried in relief,

“Fenris, grab Nikolina and get home!” he ordered as the man got to his feet “you have got to be kidding me…” he muttered because that was Thor Odinson, well shit.

“You do not know who that is” the man stated

“Uh, I do” he stated “he’s a kid your deadbeat dad chained up as a baby over a stupid prophecy” Stiles said narrowing his eyes “and prophecies change based on decisions, the only thing your dad did was ensure it would happen” he spoke as he gathered iridescent blue to throw it at the Aesir who raised his arms to block only to get thrown back against before he hit a tree before he fell forward. Stiles eyes glowed iridescent green as he sent the same energy into the ground causing vines to seep out wrapping around the blonde’s arms to hold him down. “Get to the car!” Fenrir easily scooped Nikolina into his arms before running, the blonde struggled to break free yet he doubled the number of vines “look” he spoke as he watched the blonde struggle “I don’t want to fight you, but I don’t care if it’s you, or the Avengers, or Asgard that I have to fight, but I’m not handing Fenris over to anyone.” He stated, “he’s a kid” Stiles stated “and no one gave him a chance from birth, he didn’t tell me anything, but I saw it in his memories…” he frowns “and it’s pretty unfair to him.”

“What are you?” the blonde questioned, “what is this sorcery?”

“I’m a Spark” he answered “and Fenris is my son now, I adopted him so if you want him back, you’ll have to kill me first” Stiles stated before a purple flower bloomed on front of the blonde that with a flicker of more green iridescent energy, pollen was released causing the Aesir’s blue eyes to flutter shut. “Nightshade always works like a charm” Stiles smirked before going to the table to gather his things, he shoved them into his messenger bag before running towards his car where the kids were waiting for him and he drove back to the loft. This time around he decided to try something different and even though Lydia wasn’t his Lydia, there was no doubt that she was still the girl he once had a crush on, and now, step-sister to be since their parents were engaged after a year of dating. He decided that they’re definitely going to Beacon Hills for summer break this year, last year he hadn’t gone back home because of the money issues but since he was working three part time jobs on the weekend…

They were going home.

“What happened?” Noah asked the second they stopped hugging

“Thor happened”

“Jesus Christ, Stiles…”

“Yeah” he nods as Nikolina runs over to Scott with an excited call to his name causing the True Alpha to grin as he scooped her off the floor before spinning her around, she giggled while he ruffles Fenris' hair who relaxed. “I knocked him out with nightshade” his father heaved a long sigh while he smirked at his father, “beats fighting him, right?” Noah shakes his head muttering about needing a drink as he made his way to the kitchen. “So” he walked over to Scott as Fenris followed close behind “what’s _he_ doing here?” he asked pointing his thumb at Deucalion who was talking to Melissa causing Scott to make a face making him raise his brows in response because apparently there are more Hales alive. “Huh” he has to glance over at the ‘Demon Wolf’ before snorting, he snickered _‘the one who claimed to be the apex of apex predator, and the real deal under the same roof…’_ he thinks shaking his head as he wrapped his arm around the kid who practically glued himself to his side. “Inside joke” he explains to the confused werewolf, Fenris flushed at that so he smirked.

It’s not as bad as he thought it would be considering that Derek’s Pack joined them per his dad’s order.

“Nik!”

“Kitty!”

“Catwoman” he greets the blonde who had his daughter squeezed in an embrace

“There’s a hottie outside asking for you, he even knows how to say your real name,” she said.

“What?” he looked past her to see a familiar blonde leaning against his Jeep in a black hoodie, “you gotta be kidding me…” he muttered “take care of Nik, yeah?” she wriggled her eyebrows at him and he rolled his eyes because _that_ was far from what was going to happen. “What are you doing here?” he asked making his way over, the blonde looked up at him looking vaguely surprised before he looked over at the Camaro that had parked behind the Jeep “hold that thought” he stated, Cora gave him a side glance as he leaned down to get a glimpse of Derek “my dad will put an APB on your cars if you dare skip” he warns, the Alpha makes a face. “You have met my dad, right?” Isaac, the little shit, throws his Alpha one smug grin earning a glare as the older werewolf turned off the car before yanking the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. “Wise choice, Sourwolf” he gets a glare too and he smirks as the werewolf’s nose flared, eyes flashing red at the sight of the blonde. “Leave it, he’s here because of me,” he said waving his hand, he gets another look.

“Is that…?” Cora raised a brow “what the hell did you do?” she asked while Boyd cleared his throat to hide a smile as he climbed out of the car.

“Rude!” he spluttered

“He’s Stiles’ adoptive son’s uncle,” Derek says shoving his hands into his leather jacket, she looked surprised when realization dawned her face.

“As in—?”

“Yeah, _that_ ” he confirmed, “the kid’s inside with my kid, you’re the only one who hasn’t met them.” Stiles noted “Erica has my daughter, Fenris shouldn’t be too far behind since he’s like her bodyguard” Derek snorts “you’re rude too!” he gets an eye roll which was typical Hale reaction, he huffs as he waved them into the house. “So” he rounded on the blonde, a look of contemplation on his features before he looked past him and straightened up looking wary when he spotted Fenrir standing outside “get in the house” he orders.

“No”

“Fenris—”

“Take me back,” he tells the blonde.

“Now hold on a second!” he protested as the kid made his way over, “Fenris!”

“If more come, Nikolina will get hurt” the boy said as his hands curled tightly at his sides “I don’t care what happens to me, but I won’t let anyone touch her” he said eyes flashing bright green for a moment “and I don’t want you to die either” the boy looks down at his feet. “You’re the only ones who have ever shown me kindness, I will not allow you both to come to harm for my selfishness” Fenris stated, “take me back Odinson”, he tells the blonde, “and leave the Midgardians out of it.” Thor stares at him as Stiles gathered spark in his hands ready to protect the kid if necessary, he doesn’t like tension because it’s hell on his anxiety and he swallows as he waits for it when the blonde leans back against the Jeep.

“I refuse” the blonde spoke up after a long moment of silence.

“What!?” the kid exclaimed shocked “why must you—?”

“You are genuine in your concern for these humans, a mindless beast does not feel love and you do…I will not take you back to Varinheim” Thor stated, “now return to the child, she is concerned for you.” Fenris turned to see that Nikolina was standing ready to burst into tears at the porch with Erica behind her. Stiles hands unclenched “you could have killed me but you did not” he makes a face at that, “I was vulnerable, why is that so?” Thor asked watching Nikolina raise her arms expectantly at Fenris who carried her with ease.

“I’m squeamish” he stated “but I will do what I have to in order to protect my kids.”

“I could have come with allies,” the Aesir said,

“And I have two packs to back me up” he retorted

“You should not underestimate my friends” Thor stated.

“You shouldn’t underestimate mine” Stiles replied.


	3. "The story starts laying in the dark with someone new..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I know, right!?  
> I really, and I mean really apologize for taking so long to update (how many months? Too many, that's how many) since I had promised to make a 2 Chapter update weeks ago and I did not. It was laziness mixed with work exhaustion, but mostly laziness in trying to find where I had placed my unfinished chapters since I suck at making titles for my documents. Ugh...  
> Anyway, this is the first of two chapters that I will be posting today, I apologize for any grammar errors. Feel free to give an input, and help me improve my writing so you guys can enjoy my stories more.  
> Enjoy!

“Mieczysław Genim Stilinski” the voice makes him freeze in shock because he might not have gotten away from doing an Internship especially after Thor used Iron Man’s resources to track him down which had the billionaire all but kidnapping him to New York where he left his kids behind at Beacon Hills – Thor stayed behind (mostly to arm-wrestle werewolves, or outdrink them) – and was interrogated about the supernatural, Dr. Banner feigning to not know, but of course, the guy ran into some things in his travels. Obviously. He actually learned plenty under Tony even though his minion value was under Dum-E that watching the man work and handing him tools was actually a pretty good experience, if he got over the fact that the guy used him as his errand boy that caused plenty of bickering. It’s that whole reason he was out buying pastries and coffee rather than being allowed to make it because it was a ‘waste of time’. And then, there was the voice saying his real name making him turn to look back at the dark skinned man wearing a hoodie, with sunglasses making him stare at him stunned that he probably made a flawless impression of a goldfish. “Nothing to say to your godfather?” the man challenged.  
“I’m trying to wrap my mind around the fact that my godfather likes to dress up like a hobo as his cover” he answered, there was a snort  
“I’m trying to wrap my mind around the fact that my godson is an errand boy to the man he’d wrote a paper as to why he was a danger to society when he was eight years old.”  
“Touché”  
Tony looks bewildered staring between them.  
“I brought you some leads on HYDRA’s movements on the East” Fury spoke handing him a USB drive, “there might be something on the Scepter worth looking at in there,” the billionaire is immediately doing this face that he had dubbed his ‘serious Tony’ expression that their arrival together is dismissed leaving him to exhale when the goods were snatched out of his hands. “You really doing this?” Fury questions glancing at him causing Stiles to frown at the man which to be fair he was more than just a little hurt that the man hadn’t visited in years, or let them know he was still alive. “We need to catch up, come on” it’s having him make a face at the blatant order but he trudges behind him with great reluctance. “So I hear you’ve got kids now” is the first thing the man says when they settle on the living room space, they sit at the opposite couches because he’s really not up to sitting close to the man he once called family without wanting to punch his teeth in, or hug him. He’d rather not do either.  
“Really? That’s what you’re starting with?” he can’t help but say with blatant snark causing the man to cross his arms.  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“Oh, I don’t know. How about we start with ‘sorry for not showing up at your mother’s funeral like I promised’, or ‘sorry for not having the time for you because I lead a spy organization’, ‘sorry for not keeping in touch with your, or your father’, ‘sorry for not telling you that I was still alive these past years!’” there was silence after a long pause.  
“I’m sorry for not being there for you when you needed me the most, Mieczysław but you gotta understand—” he can’t help but scoff “this life requires no emotional attachments, Coulson made that very clear to your mother and she accepted it—”  
“My mom was sick, she thought half of what was left of her time alive that I was trying to kill her!”  
“There’s nothing I could’ve done to save you mother” Fury stated.  
“I was a kid! My dad was drinking himself away in a bottle of Jack, a little emotional support would’ve done it!” Stiles spat out with a glare ignoring the sting in his eyes. “Either of you would’ve cut it, but I had to make sure bills were paid on time. I had to suck it up if my own mother couldn’t recognize me for the better part of a year, I had to understand that she was sick so it didn’t matter if she was asking for her brother because she thought her own son was trying to kill her!”  
“Coulson” Fury began “couldn’t see her in that state” he said in a calming tone that just served to anger him more.  
“That’s too bad for me, wasn’t it?”  
“Mieczysław, that was his sister—”  
“She was my mom! And I had to watch her die!” the heavy silence that followed was thick that he felt like he was suffocating and he stands up from the couch, the man stood to follow “you have work with my boss, that’s fine. I don’t want to be involved with you, or Coulson and I sure as hell won’t put my kids through that disappointment.” Stiles stated blinking back his tears, clearing his throat as he headed for the elevator “so you can tell Uncle Phil that he doesn’t have a nephew, just the way he wanted it when he chose to work for your organization of spies instead of having a family.”  
“Mieczysław” he ignored the man as the elevator doors released a small ring when they opened, he stepped inside “Mieczysław!” he turns to face Fury who caught the closing doors with his hands “Coulson’s gone.” It makes something inside of him break, that he ignores Black Widow stepping into the living room area watching them no doubt hearing him raise his voice “before the Battle of New York, Loki killed him.” Stiles holds the need to flinch, to curl up into a little ball and sob like a child as he maintains a poker face as he stared at the older man stepping forward causing Fury to release the elevator doors. “I—”  
“Well, that’s too bad, isn’t it?” he drawls out causing Fury to stiffen as the doors shut his hands begin to tremble.  
“Mr. Stilinski your heart rate is spiking to concerning levels, do you wish for me to notify Mr. Stark, or Dr. Banner you are experiencing an anxiety attack?” JARVIS voice came in,  
“N…no” he answered swallowing “are my kids here yet?” he asked feeling his hands begin to stiffen and curl, his chest was seizing as he gasps for air when the beginnings of a panic attack began  
“No, they are currently still with Ms. Potts and your father in California, their flight for New York is within an hour.”  
“I…I can work with that” he stammered, “I’m going to my room, tell everyone I’m not available for anything if they come looking for me” he stumbles out of the elevator barely managing to hear the response as he made his way to the room he was given bursting inside, and locked the door once he slammed it shut to get to the bathroom to grab onto the sink. “You’re okay” he whispered “you’re okay, Stiles” he is not okay, and it shows when he has a complete and emotional breakdown that has him completely disconnected from his surroundings until he felt someone grab him that made him jump spooked. Until he’s noting that it was only Fenris who curled up on his lap tucking his chin on Stiles’ shoulder while Nikolina squeezed in between them that he notes that Pepper was by the doorway looking uncertain, but she’s walking away when she seemed satisfied that things would be okay. He’s not okay. Not really, but he’s a parent now and mourning an absentee uncle wasn’t going to cut it so he pulls himself together makes a large breakfast and makes sure to feed his kids before the homeschooling teacher gets there knowing that the Avengers will come for their share at different hours and goes to make coffee for Tony.  
Stiles is impressed the man lasts three hours before asking.  
“Godfather. He served with my dad who introduced him to Coulson a decade later and then, my dad met his younger half-sister and then, there was me.” Stiles says blankly “I hadn’t heard from either of them since before my mom passed away when I was ten. It doesn’t matter anymore, Coulson’s dead and I don’t want to have anything to do with Fury, and I sure as hell ain’t letting my kids go through what I did. The family I was supposed to rely on weren’t there when I needed them the most, I sure as hell don’t need them now.” Stiles speaks evenly, clicking on the keys of the keyboard a little too hard before curling his hands into fists to keep them from trembling, the man grabs his shoulder squeezing it a little too hard, but it feels like understanding. Awfully lot like I know. Tony ruffles his hair as he walks past him silently, Stiles relaxes surprised that his upcoming anxiety attack vanished just like that he snorts as he gets back to work. “Tony…WHAT THE FUCK!?” and he most definitely did not shriek. There was a giant snake in his room, it looked like a white Anaconda he was searching his mind for any connections ‘good intentions, good luck but I am definitely not dreaming’ he thinks desperately when there’s a roar.  
Not good.  
Definitely not good.  
“Fenris—” he managed to dodge as the kid shifted into a wolf midair something straight out of the Twilight movie sinking its fangs into the snake, it released a hiss that awfully sounded like a cry of pain when it grew in size as his brain clicked with something. What exactly? He did not know. “Fenris, wait! I said wait!” there was something feral about the shapeshifter’s attacks, it awfully reminded him of the way he had seen Peter fight. Instinct. Rage. Madness. “Fenris!” he shouted causing the wolf to snarl at him causing him to stare at the wolf in shock, when its red glowing eyes faded to a green before a whine passes its throat, Fenris slowly backed away from the wounded snake who had slithered backwards growing bigger if that was possible leaning back as if to strike.  
“That’s enough!” Thor’s voice boomed  
“Jesus Christ…” he muttered feeling his heart pound a mile away, “what the hell is that!?” he points at the snake that shrinks in size curling into a ball leaving a trail of blood, “wait, don’t tell me…”  
“This is the Midgardian Serpent, Jörmungandr” the blonde confirms, “I believe you know it as Ouroboros.”  
“Fenris, come here” the wolf ducks its head lowering himself to the ground practically dragging himself over, avoiding his gaze “shift back” the wolf whines again causing him to sigh, “let’s clean you up first and we’ll get you to Nikolina” he ushers the wolf towards the restroom “patch him up” Stiles orders the Demigod pointing at the snake. “I have ointment and a first aid kit on the second drawer of the desk” he points at said desk that the blonde obeys surprisingly without resistance that he pretends to not see the wolf shifter tremble at the realization he almost killed his own sibling. It’s not like Stiles didn’t know all about the PTSD, or the feeling of killing someone close to you. “You need help” the wolf flinches as he touches his head, like it was expecting to be hit. “Nikolina and I care about you, you’re family, and pack” he continues as he kneels down on front of him, “above anything we love you so we want to help you, I didn’t bring it up before because you never did what you did before.” Stiles stated, Fenris whines lowly at that he carefully pulls him closer to hug him and the wolf rests its head on his shoulder sinking into the embrace that he sighs running his fingers through the coarse black fur that’s damp with blood.  
“…Sorry” Fenris finally speaks.  
“It’s okay, kiddo” he mutters “you thought you were protecting me, but sometimes it’s better to see things through rather than assume it’s a threat. Better than anyone, you know that feeling, don’t you?”  
“I’m sorry” this time a heart-wrenching whine is laced with the deep, growling voice making Stiles sigh as he tightened his hug.  
“It’s not really me you’re apologizing to, is it?”

 

Stiles really can't be blamed when he punches Thor right in his perfect white teeth when he explains he brought Jörmungandr to be raised right alongside Fenris without a warning.


	4. "Don't you know that the kids aren't al-alright?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thought that he would never set foot on Asgard, clearly the universe wants to prove him wrong.

_“I am the All-Mother, Queen of Asgard, but you little spark may call me Frigga” Stiles was tempted to gape because there were surprises he was expecting like his entire time travel stint to bite him in the ass, but he didn’t expect the mother of a very known Demigod to show up in his room like it was normal. “You have a very sweet child…” she speaks gently, a kindness in her blue eyes that her elegant robes are so out of place in his room even though he’s done his share of remodeling mostly to toddler proof it considering he’s not really a teenager even if he was in the body of one. “Her beauty will be quite astonishing once she is a woman, I assure you that now is when you must take advantage of taking her affection as selfishly as possible.” Frigga continues brushing a lock of strawberry blonde hair away from Nikolina’s cheek who remained asleep in spite of the magical energy the woman was giving off, quite powerful in its own way. “Once they grow up, they’re so far out of reach…” she sounds sad and wistful as she says this when her eyes shift towards his astonished honey brown ones, a small smile quirks on her lips as she straightens to look at him. “I propose to you a deal, Spark” she says sounding formal all of the sudden, “do you wish to hear it?”_

Stiles brushes off his dream as he sits up on the chair realizing his father was awake.

“Let me get this straight” Noah spoke up staring at them with a blank expression that Stiles kind of missed the days when his father used to turn red when he showed up with some kind of supernatural bomb, it looks like the man was better at adapting than he had admitted. “I was visited by 7 different government agencies because of a Witch and a kid who is a real live version of the Flash were involved in making a respectable man like Dr. Banner rampage like a wild beast by getting inside his head?” Lydia’s expression pinched, her foot is tapping impatiently as her arms crossed clearly waiting to deliver her very own tongue lashing. “And you stopped it with your magic, publically restored all damage and healed anyone that was hurt in the crossfire—” Stiles parted his lips to make an argument, Noah held a hand up as his blue eyes narrowed at him daring him to interrupt “—to be seen by everyone, and I mean _everyone_ , recorded on camera, should I keep going?” never let it be said that Noah Stilinski can’t nag. Stiles had to get it from somewhere, surprisingly, it wasn’t just the ‘pack mom’ instincts that Erica and Boyd liked to tease him about when he made them eat vegetables despite them being Werewolves.

He was getting off track there.

“Dad”

“You’re literally a fugitive!” Noah snapped dropping all form of pretense of calm. Clearly, he was _not_.

“Noah” Lydia cut in smoothly with the promise of _pain_ in her beautiful green eyes, his expression clearly showed that he felt his testicles curl into his stomach at the promise of evisceration that was all over her face. “You’re supposed to remain calm, let me handle this” she pats his shoulder as she sits up from her chair in one smooth movement placing a kiss on his head, smiling charmingly at the trio that were behind him because _grandpa Noah had a heart-attack_. Yeah, they were waiting to pounce. “Why don’t you all stay with him while I talk to your father, hmm?” Fenris nudges Nikolina forward who all but flies across the Hospital room sobbing ‘grandpa’ with her little arms outstretched causing his father to melt losing the remaining of his anger to pull his only granddaughter off the floor onto the hospital bed. The Banshee stares at the other two sharply that he feels kind of bad on not being able to celebrate Jörmungandr’s successful shift into a full human making that trip to see the Nhang shapeshifters worth all the trauma involving blood. So much blood…because the Avengers mission to Sokovia went all wrong. Stiles is grabbed by the ear making him yelp in pain, he stumbles as he was dragged out of the room.

Lydia, of course, bitches him out with sharp words that are meant to hurt.

“What’s going to happen now?” she asks quietly,

“Besides pretending we’re obviously not being recorded and spied on by government agencies?” she gives him a sharp look which explained why the pack weren’t sniffing around, “Pepper is handling it, I’m not able to use magic to harm people, obviously, so that means I’m not useful for any wars they might want to use me to win. I’m a Guardian. I can only protect, she’s trying to get me a deal to sign that I can use my powers strictly under certain circumstances that I obviously can’t mention yet because of a confidentiality contract I was forced to sign.” Stiles nose turned at that, “as expected, the government wants to use things they don’t understand, I should’ve just let the Hulk rampage and kept the secret until my grave.” Lydia snorts,

“You know you wouldn’t live with yourself if an innocent person died under your watch” she replied,

“I know, it sucks to have morals!” he whines making her lips twitch, she rolls her eyes “a contract I’m obviously not going to follow” she laughs this time.

“Stilinski!”

“Shit, gotta run, literally” he waves at her as the men in suits round the corner that he scoops his daughter up into his arms “take care of yourself, daddy-o!” he calls over his shoulder as he leapt off the window that his daughter shrieks in excitement as both shapeshifters follow that the second they land they’re surrounded by black SUV and men in suits, and then, they’re pulled through some kind of portal. Stiles is stumbling forward tightening his grip on his daughter when he was steadied. “What the…?” he stares at a pair of rather pretty amber eyes. “Huh” he muses while the two boys behind him hiss and growl while they flank his sides protectively, their eyes glowing and fangs extending rather dangerously now that he had to do a double take at the situation.

“None of that” a blonde woman says, a very, very familiar blonde woman.

“Ms. Frigga!?” he exclaimed that the woman’s lips curl into an amused smile, “Oh. My. God”

“Goddess, to be precise” the woman spoke in that perfectly polite tone of hers, motherly, scholarly at the same time that he never really got around at finding out _what_ she was exactly. There had been an Elf Princess who dragged him to her dimension when he was still playing a High School student before he met Fenris, said Elf brought him to a wounded woman who by all intents and purposes was supposed to be dead. Except she had protective magic barely keeping her alive since it bound her to another life, a source of life he never was able to trace considering it was so far out of reach. The Elves had treated him with respect, they were rather generous in fact that it embarrassed him since he always felt ashamed of being a Spark since no one really knew what it meant, but the Elves knew. The King had proclaimed that they were in his debt and that they would protect his family, and by extension, his descendants. Even the adopted ones. Like they knew he would take in a couple of strays. Maybe they did. “I had you and my grandchildren brought here, little spark.” Stiles jaw drops a little earning a chuckle as she turns her heel, “come along, children” she says walking away…from wherever they were at.

“Uh?”

“Asgard” Fenris says quietly, “we’re in Asgard, this is the Bifrost.”

“It’s smaller than I imagined” Jörmungandr said a tad bit recklessly, and a little too loud.

“It’s pretty” Nikolina states looking on in awe, “can we stay here, daddy?” she asks, fluttering her eyelashes that he vows to kill Tony for teaching her that trick.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea…” Stiles says slowly, still a bit dumbfounded.

“Come” Frigga said a bit sharply now, clearly impatient with making her wait. Was it okay to make a _Queen wait_? Evidently, not.

“Yes, ma’am”

God, why did the women in his life have to be so damn terrifying?

Stiles didn’t trust Odin in the same room as his adoptive kids which is very obvious when he yanked them behind him staring defiantly at the King who stared at him coolly before speaking quietly with his wife, she doesn’t seem to agree with his words yet she responds something along the lines ‘owe him a life debt’. It was the end of that discussion, and the King walked away they all breathed out at the same time causing Nikolina to giggle at them. He thinks it was nice that she truly didn’t understand the danger of the situation, he wanted her to be innocent for a while longer. Frigga had a room arranged for all 4 of them with a knowing look as she explains why they were not getting separate rooms, explains where they can wash up and change to get ready for the day. They were going to be there for a while. He does not envy the fact Asgardian clothing is like silk against his skin in comparison to his normal clothing he barely restraints the urge to actually _giggle_ because he will not give them the satisfaction to see that the world has managed to impress him in more than one ways. Freaking Gods. He might as well get used it seeing as he was staying a while, and he was only a guest… it didn’t mean the urge to punch Odin—

“Let me assure you that while my husband has done many things to earn that violent reaction from you, your meal, however, does not” Frigga chides drawing him from his thoughts “eat properly.”

“Yes, ma’am” he keeps his gaze on the elder Asgardian as he chews keeping his kids within his line of sight, the doors are suddenly thrown open and a familiar blonde walks in with a delighted broad grin that stretched across his face. Odin frowns at the presence of his eldest son who greets his mother and nephews, kisses his daughter’s cheek before patting his shoulder with unnecessary strength as usual before he finally turned to greet his father. Stiles turns to Fenris and Jörmungandr bemused at how easily they relaxed in the presence of the Demigod, was he really that unreliable? His lips purse refusing to admit it stung to be underestimated, or maybe that his own kids didn’t feel safe when he was there to look after them. Okay, maybe it hurt. A lot. “What?” he asks feeling the weight of the stares, Fenris looks sad now that Stiles remembers too late the kid was a shapeshifter, _the_ first wolf shapeshifter and his chemo signals gave him away that an embarrassed flush warms his cheeks. “I’m fine” he stuffs his mouth deciding it was easier to pretend to be okay than deal with the fact he’s feeling sorry for himself because he thought the love and care he felt for his adoptive kids was reciprocated. The joke’s on him. He didn’t think old High School insecurities from when Scott was bitten returned back full force.

_That’s pretty pathetic, Stilinski._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on writing a chapter dedicated to Age of Ultron, but I decided to go for an angsty Stiles instead and write him post the Sokovia destruction, and the upcoming chapters will have references and explanations as to what happened while not necessarily following the movie events strictly. Like Stiles stopping the Hulk's rampage. There will be a lot tensions towards his Spark considering that Loki's magic had a big impact leading to the Chitauri Invasion.


	5. "Mama, we're all gonna die and when we go don't blame us, yeah we'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah you made us oh, so famous we'll never let you go and when you go, don't return to me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being unable to update sooner, my sister had surgery due to advanced scoliosis and I have been taking care of her. That and work has made it difficult to be able to sit down long enough to write anything, but I managed to get something done this last week. The chapter is shorter than I would have liked, but I'm getting the weekend off from work so I will be able to post something longer. Now, it's the long awaited Stiles & Loki meeting.  
> I hope you like it, and sorry if it's a little rushed!

In the blur of days he spent getting mixed signals from his kids who spent all their time playing with their ‘uncle’ including his own blood spawn who had stuck to his side since the day they arrived, he ends up on bonding with the Queen who sighed mourning the fact that their children had grown up too fast. It was rare of her to have a chance of getting to know her grandchildren that despite the fact that he’d been hurt about the fact that they liked Thor better than him. He’s not stupid to let his hurt feelings cloud his judgment; Odin is still a threat to them despite what anyone said. That was until there was a picnic that Stiles hadn’t been invited to so ignoring the protests about how he was _Human_ , he drank away his feelings much to the amusement of the Warriors Three. What he didn’t expect was to ever meet Loki. Maybe that was a naïve though considering that he was literally raising the dude’s children, and it went a little something like _this:_ Stiles grunted in pain at the blow that knocked him onto his back he almost threw up before his attacker was back on him causing Stiles to stop the guard’s spear who growled as he tried to stab him with a dagger, he placed his free arm in the way hissing as the blade cut into his skin. There’s blood dripping on his face while he looked at the other’s enraged expression.

“What the _fuck_!?” he spluttered

“I shall take your head for taking my children, human” the guard snarled.

“Excuse me!?” he kicked him off when he felt the brush of magic against his causing a light bulb to go off in his head, he wasted no time to spring to his feet rushing at the guard who spun around avoiding his kick and with a kick that will bruise later. Stiles hit the wall as his head recoiled off that made his vision spin that he grasps the magic and _pulls_ — the Guard’s illusion unraveled leaving a tall young man with a striking pair of green eyes and black shoulder length hair swept back. “Loki” Stiles breathed out before throwing himself to the side rolling into a crouching position as the dagger that would’ve taken his head landed onto the ground when the trickster god’s eyes flashed with promises of murder. That was until they heard children’s laughter. Stiles breath caught in his throat watching the range of emotions that was flashing across the trickster’s face starting from soul-crushing hope to fear and a mix of concern as well as relief until he turned towards the noise while he remained rooted in place. Loki, the psychopath who once wanted to take over earth, the mass murdering lunatic suddenly seemed more human than any of the so-called humans. Stiles wonders if this is what Queen Frigga sees in her adoptive child that he feels stupid for seeing that too because he couldn’t think of him as a monster anymore.

_Dammit_

Thus leading to both of them drinking their sorrows away watching Thor play with the children.

“Thor” Loki sneers “of course” he scoffs drowning the mead before slamming the bottle onto the table “he takes everything from me, what surprise shall this be? I’m such a fool…” Stiles feels suddenly very guilty and tired as he looks away from the god beside him in favor of watching the children play.

“At least they’re laughing” he mumbles

“What?” the other male said sharply,

“They hadn’t laughed since we were brought to Asgard” Stiles explains “they were rightfully terrified, obviously. That didn’t change until _he_ got here.” It wasn’t as if Stiles had anything personal against Thor, it was difficult to hate him because he was a nice guy, albeit naïve and thick-headed but he made it hard to hate him even though he was envious of the way he made the trio of siblings relax with his presence alone. Even if it stung not being the one to give them that sense of safety as a parent, he was grateful that they were finally able to feel safe in what he knows will be their home in the unforeseeable future. If the Queen got her way that he gets the feeling she will. Loki sneers something under his breath when he turns towards him like everything is his fault again that he braces himself for the fight,

“How dare you take my child?” he spoke darkly,

“Excuse me?” Stiles said in return bristling with indignation “your child?”

“Yes, Fernis would be safe—”

“He’s ‘your child’ now?” his eyes narrowed as his fingers twitched with the need to hit something, preferably the alien on front of him “where the hell were you when he was put in chains!?” Stiles demanded as he glare at the taller man, “where the hell have you been all his life? Huh? Answer me! Where were you!?” Loki’s expression is almost pained making him do a double take when the Trickster is shoving him sending him crashing right into a pillar he had been trying to prevent from being destroyed. “Ugh…” he groaned rolling onto his back “dick move” he muttered when he rolled back just in time to avoid being hit by a magic blast causing him to mutter in irritation under his breath as he ran at the alien ducking under the swing of his dagger, shoving him against the wall with spark-enhanced strength. Nikolina’s scream is what makes turn to the side ignoring the Trickster God on front of him to see his daughter dropping a basket filled with flowers causing a pair of terrified tears to fill her eyes as she looked between them, Loki hisses through his teeth as quick footsteps rushed over leading him to see the Trickster’s adoptive brother.

“Loki!” the blonde exclaimed before Thor tried to stop Fernis from rushing forward, Stiles swore as his vision spun from the many hits he took to the head and he comes to see Thor trying to reason with his brother who had a hand tightly clasped around Fer’s bicep, who in turn, tried to pull away while Thor had his daughter behind him who was trying to get past the blonde Aesir to get to her brother in all but blood. _Now that won’t do_ , he thinks viciously tackling the Trickster to the ground sending all three of them rolling on the ground from the action.

Stiles was a little surprised to find himself on his back with a dagger pointed at his throat.

“I won’t allow anyone else to come between me and my children” the Trickster snarled with an almost crazed look in his eyes, and that bugged him because something isn’t sitting well with him in the entire situation so Stiles grabbed his face getting inside his head to see flashes of memories. There was an eight-legged horse being born when it was taken by the King of Asgard to be used as his…steed which had him admitting there had to be something wrong with that considering said horse was the guy’s grandchild. That was undoubtedly Sleipnir. He sees a Serpent cast down to Earth into the deep sea which was obviously Jörmungandr followed by Fernis, the wolf was throw into Varinheim to guard the gates of Hell over some stupid prophecy about the end of the world that makes him seethe. If anything; that made him angrier because he knew that Odin had a big part in all of the kids’ banishment and Fernis might have been more Loki’s fault due to him impersonating his son to steal the Golden Apples of Immortality. Yet the others? They were all banished for being shapeshifters that makes the darkness emerge in his mind.

 _It was oh so tempting to give into it_ , but he won’t. He’s a parent now.

That didn’t necessarily mean he’s any less likely to fly of the handle if he didn’t like things.

“Are you freaking kidding me!?” he exclaimed flailing his arms, eyes flashing due to his Spark while Frigga stood by her son which seemed the only thing that kept Loki from doing anything bad, or disappearing. The children were all huddled up behind him, Nikolina included while Thor was stone faced as they all stared at Odin who had the best poker face second to Deaton which did a little more than irritate him. Stiles grit his teeth as a growl build from low in his belly that admittedly, being in a pack of Werewolves might have affected him a bit more than he admits. Or that’s just the Pack Mom instincts everyone he knows likes to bring up that his fingers twitched, Odin’s grip on his staff tightens a fraction that he’s more than aware he was oozing off unnecessary level of power but he’s _angry_ that when he gets angry it was difficult for anyone, Lydia included, to calm him down. “You used your own _grandson as a fucking horse!?_ ” no one comments on the fact that he shouted, the Guards look tense ready to take action, but he’s not done. “You threw your grandson as an infant to guard the _Gates of Hell?_ You sleazy piece of shi—”

“Mieczysław!” Frigga’s stern voice made him whip around to face the Queen,

“You can’t seriously expect me to not give this asshole a piece of my mind!” she stared at him impassively, and yep, her look had a worse effect than any scathing look Lydia could throw him that he wonders for a moment how she managed to scare the crap out of him while looking regal alone. The anger drains out of him, but the agitation remains when she clears her throat as she gives a kiss to Loki’s cheek who tightened his grip on her hand before reluctantly releasing her as she stepped forward making Thor tense.

“Mother” the blonde Demigod began.

“Thor, Loki” she said “why don’t you take Mieczysław and the children to their room and remain there until evening?” Odin has gone white that Stiles doesn’t hesitate because that’s not even a suggestion. That was an order judging by the way the brothers moved before she finished speaking. “Husband” Frigga’s voice is cold as ice he feels goose bumps spread through his body that if he ushers the kids to go a little faster it had nothing to do with the murderous aura behind him that made the hairs on his neck stand. Or so he kept telling himself. Thor scoops up Nikolina and Fernis off the ground while Loki lifts Sleipnir at the same time he himself had lifted Jörmungandr to pick up the pace that the sound of flesh smacking flesh echoed in the Halls. He catches one of the Guards swallowing thickly while the rattling of the armor of another has him realizing that the poor guy was _trembling_. Stiles decided that whatever he did, he was not going to ever get on the bad side of the grandmother of his adoptive children. Ever. Not if he can help it. There had to be a reason she was married to the world’s biggest asshole, she didn’t take his shit.

“Your mom, uh…” he clears his throat “she’s something else, huh” Thor grins with pride as Loki smirks looking like he was preening and yep.

They were both complete mama’s boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to follow the timeline as best that I can which means that the events will start in 2013 after the Convergence which explains why Fernis is on Earth. I'm changing things a bit from Marvel Comics, but I am keeping the fact that Fernis is Loki's son and had been locked away in Varinheim "to the rock of Gioll at the gates of hell", or something like that. He's not going to be okay right away, there will be PTSD and over-protectiveness towards Stiles' daughter, and bouts of rage. I hope you all like it, and please comment and leave Kudos! Thanks for reading!


End file.
